Sweet and Low
by JoannaDorian
Summary: -Post Crystal Skull- Mutt Williams meets up with a girl who says she's his sister, a band of crazy crooks, and one lady with a very 50's haircut. All while he's trying to find an ancient rug- the only thing that could save his dad.
1. Chapter 1

Title from the awesome Augastana song, not the Splenda wannabe.

I own nothing, just to let you know.

* * *

"Hey-Hey you!" The girl picked up speed, her dark blue skirt not aiding her in the chase.

The boy on the motorcycle barely glanced over his shoulder. The chances she was yelling to him weren't very high, and besides, he'd never seen her before. Glancing into his side mirror, the boy frowned. There was something familiar about her though. She looked like someone he knew. But, try as he might, he couldn't place it.

"Wait up!" The girl yelled again, trying her best to catch up to the boy. But he seemed to go faster and faster, until she finally tired out.

The boy smiled. Whoever she was, and whoever she reminded him of, was gone now. He relaxed a bit, loosening his grip on the handlebars.

"Hey! Are you Mutt Williams?!"

Although the girl was still standing far back, her voice rang out with a sense of urgency. The boy came to a halt, and glanced over a bit.

"What do you want?" He yelled, surprised by the shakiness of his voice. He combed back his hair before turning completely around. Abandoning the bike, he climbed off and began to walk towards the girl.

She bit her lip, her dark blonde hair blowing back and forth in the wind. Once he came a bit closer, she spoke again.

"Are you Mutt Williams?"

He shrugged, looking up towards the sky. "Maybe. Why do wanna know?"

The girl bit her lip again, obviously unsure whether or not to trust him.

"Alright, I am." He grinned. "What's it got to do with you?"

"I'm Eden." She managed a small smile.

"And..?"

"I'm your sister."

* * *

It's supposed to be freakishly short, don't worry. Next chapter, much longer.

Review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, this chapter is much longer!

And yes, the whole story about Eden is quite complicated. It'll all be explained eventually, I promise.

* * *

"You expect me to believe that?" Mutt flipped the switchblade back and forth in his hand. It was more of a nervous habit than anything else.

Eden glanced back down at the dirt covered road. "Well, it's the truth."

"Sure." Mutt grinned. "And there are Russians in your orange juice."

Eden sighed, reaching into the pocket of her sweater. "No, look. It's all in the letter. I'm supposed to be looking for a.." She squinted, pointing feverishly at the small print. "Henry Jones. Jr."

Mutt swivelled around, and the small comb he had been using to fix his hair fell to the ground, clattering around the platform. He stared at Eden for a moment, then grabbed the letter out of her hands.

"Where's it say that?"

Eden pointed to the line, frowning slightly at the look on Mutts face. "But the people at the office said he wasn't there, and I decided to look for you instead."

"Well, you found me. Now I'd like to get back to my life." Mutt turned around again, and began to walk away.

"Wait up!" Eden yelled, running after him. "I'll leave, just give me the letter."

His hands tightened on the piece of paper, and he decided to make a split second decision.

"Follow me."

* * *

"My dad died when I was eight. He was in the airforce. Every since I can remember, it was just me and him. So I didn't really know what to do. Then, like two months ago, I got this letter." She paused to take a long sip of the water, shoving the letter back to Mutt.

He frowned, examining it for a moment. "Something about that story sounds too familiar."

Eden frowned, shrugging. "I dunno. But the letters from my aunt. We used to be really close, back when my dad was still around. Then, I had to go live with my grandparents, and we lost touch. Then one day, this letter just shows up. I didn't know what to do, so I waited a couple weeks before actually trying to find him."

Mutt nodded. He couldn't help but smile. Now he knew who she reminded him of.

"So, if your dads dead, then how are you my sister? 'Cause my dads very much alive."

Eden frowned slightly at the smile on his face, but ignored it. "Is your mom dead?"

Mutts grin was almost too wide for his face now. "Nope."

"Is she Marion Ravenwood?

"And we have a winner." Mutt gave the young girl a small nod, then leaned back in his chair. The dimly lit office made the scene rather spooky, but she didn't seemed bothered.

"How old are you?Ten?" He asked, combing back his hair yet again.

"Thirteen." Eden crossed her arms. "Do I look ten?"

"Sure don't look thirteen." Mutt smiled.

Eden made a face, then twisted around in her chair.

"So, are you gonna help me?"

"Help you what?"

"Did you read the letter?"

Mutt rolled his eyes and picked up the paper again. Truth be told, he'd only read the first part, which mentions his name, and both his dads and his moms. But now he began to skim it again, picking up different names and places he recognized.

_Dearest Eden,_

_My little angel! I hope all is well with you. I know I haven't seen you in years, but really I have been quite busy. I do regret to inform you, but your grandparents are not the most protecting people. I agree that someone needed to take care of you, but I wish that I was available at that time, darling. Right now, before you are left alone again, I need to tell you something. I assume you've heard the story of your mother death, shortly after you were born. That's not true at all. Your mother is very much alive, and I think it's time you meet her, and the rest of your family. You're mothers name is Marion. Marion Ravenwood. And she loves you very much, Eden, but there was a good reason you had to leave with your father. I don't think I'm the one to tell you that, so I'll let you hear it from her. But the good news continues. You also have a half-brother, who's name, I believe, is Henry. Although I've heard he goes by Mutt._

_But there is also a bad side. Perhaps you remember, when your father had that large 'business' meeting so long ago. I stayed home with you, and when he returned something was terribly wrong. That's because there was no business going on at that meeting. Those men wanted your father to find something, a lost artifact that I am still not quite sure exactly what it is. But it must of been valuable, because that's what your father was killed you. I'm sure they think he told you something about it. I've had to abandon my house, and my lovely little dogs. I tried my best to find you, but your grandmama has covered your trail well. I suppose they care more than you think. But, to be truthful, they will be gone any day now. And, however difficult it is, you need to find your mother, because she knows the only person who can help you escape from these people. Henry Jones Jr. can, and most likely will, help you find it. I can't mention exactly what it is right now, but future letters will come. Please, Eden, just find them. Find him. To save yourself, and everyone else. There is a legend, a story. Again, I will explain later. For now, I send only my love._

_You Loving Aunt,_

_Zelda Henley_

"This letters just a little more than vague." Mutt rolled his eyes, slapping the paper back down on the table.

Eden nodded, tugging silently on a strand of hair.

"Look, I don't see how you're going to find this...thing at all if she doesn't say what it is. The whole story is confusing, is it even true?"

"She wouldn't lie about it!" Edens voice became stronger as she leaned forward across the table. "Look, I don't know anything about what is it, but she told me to come find you all, and I did. I assume she's going to send another letter-"

"How's she going to find you?"

Eden swallowed, her mouth dry. "My grandparents died last week. The people who came to our house, they were going to send me to a foster home, far away. I don't remember where. But I told them I already had a mother. They helped me look you all up. She can do the same."

"So that's how you found us? You..just searched in some sort of files?" Mutt sighed.

Eden managed a nod, slowly tilting her head back towards the floor.

"Just...give it a few days. It's been two months. If she doesn't write by then, I'll know the whole thing was," Closing her eyes slowly, Eden rocked back and forth in the chair. "A lie."

"You have one week to prove that there's actually something we should we looking for."

"She said lives are in danger, I'm guessing she wouldn't just make it all up!" Eden could feel her temper rising, and reminded herself to cool it. Mutts eyes flickered down to her hand, where she was rolling a small coin back and forth.

"What's that?" He frowned, leaning forward to grab it.

Eden snatched her hand back. "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"For later." The young girl shook her head and stood up. "Shouldn't we be going?"

"_We?_ Where are _we_ going?"

"Home?"

"You mean my home."

"Well, seeing as my home is very far away, yes." Sighing, Eden tucked the coin away into her pocket and started towards the door, leaving a very puzzled Mutt trailing behind.

* * *

Not bad, eh? I hope not!

Yes, the whole thing seems very confusing, but I promise EVERYTHING will be explained. Eden, the 'artifact', everything. Don't worry your pretty little heads. -sniggegort-

Free doughnuts to the first reviewer!

And the good kind! Not the crappy kind!


End file.
